


И мертвым, и живым, и нерожденным

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Implied/Referenced Minor Character Death, M/M, Mystic, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: После войны Ричард пригласил Оскара в Надор.
Relationships: Oscar Fensho-Tremaine/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 3





	И мертвым, и живым, и нерожденным

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается Персе, которая любит Оскара и Ричарда с силой тысячи солнц)  
> Написано на ЗФБ 2017 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings
> 
> Предупреждения: инцест в глазах смотрящего.

Издали Надор напоминает старую картину — тусклое небо готово осыпаться растресканной темперой, вспаханная земля припорошена серой пылью, исполинский замок расплывается пятном среди холмов. Должно быть, виной всему осевший в низине туман, потому что, когда Оскар оборачивается, краски бьют через край: дубы вдоль дороги шелестят ясно-золотыми, будто сбрызнутыми медом листьями, а бархатцы у их корней, точно лепестки живого огня, — яркие чуть ли не до слез. Сона скачет с Дракко стремя в стремя, Ричард озирается, улыбкой приветствуя родные места; запрокидывает голову, дышит глубоко и жадно — он соскучился, хотя за бутылкой трактирного вина и говорил, что не хочет возвращаться домой. Его радость заразительна. Оскар впитывает звонкое «вон там бобровая запруда, а за ней Белый луг, это из-за ромашек — ты бы видел, сколько их тут!», ловит взглядом солнечные блики в русых волосах. Под кожей сладко зудит, и мысль о неделе в медвежьем углу уже не гнетет, напротив — он расправляет плечи, полный решимости стать камнем, который растревожит затянутое ряской болото. 

— Я счастлива познакомиться с другом сына, — герцогиня подает руку для поцелуя, ее взгляд кукольно-стеклянный, а кожа запястья сухая с проступившими жилками. 

— Ричард хорошо зарекомендовал себя во время кампании, — Оскар хочет сказать что-то приятное этой помертвелой от горя женщине, — он писал вам про орден? Повышение тоже не за горами. 

— Нам не нужны подачки от Ворона, — произносит она безразлично. — При живом отце Ричард занимал бы причитающееся место уже давно. 

Оскар молчит. Спор лишь настроит герцогиню против него. Талигойская Роза в семнадцать — и впрямь повод для вопросов, но задавать их отнюдь не тому, кто сам стал генералом в двадцать четыре. Да и Алва при всех его недостатках не похож на того, кто раздает ордена из жалости. Он справедлив — варварски справедлив, а никак не мягкосердечен. 

Ричард еще у ворот — обнимает старого пса, чешет за обвислым ухом, посмеиваясь, когда тот лижет его щеки и нос. Наконец он распрямляется, высокий, по-юношески худосочный, но уже малость пообтрепавшийся под степными ветрами, смотрит в лицо матери. Холодный воздух ерошит волосы на затылке, по шее вниз бегут мурашки; Оскар ежится, смаргивает, вдыхая густой соляной дух, и за этот миг что-то меняется. Черты герцогини наливаются цветом, наполняются светом. Оживают как по волшебству. 

В дверях возникают три блеклые тени — девочки в крахмальных чепцах и закрытых платьях из серого сукна. Они синхронно (словно марионетки, чьи нити держит одна рука) приседают в реверансе, глаза у всех троих опущены долу, из-под бахромы рукавов едва выглядывают кончики пальцев. Видно, здесь не считают Оскара завидным женихом, иначе дочерей одели бы побогаче. Они смиренно ждут, пока герцогиня благословит Ричарда поцелуем в лоб и наступит их час. Старшей (Айрис?) достается долгое объятие, младшим (понять бы, кто из них Дейдри, а кто Эдит) — мимолетная ласка, Ричард гладит одинаковые макушки, и восковые щеки по очереди розовеют, губы трогает кистью незримый художник, к фитилькам их душ подносят огниво. Замковый двор оглашает смех. Девочки, не смущаясь гостя, виснут на шее брата, в три голоса спешат рассказать каждая о своем. Только теперь Оскар различает, что корсаж у старшей расшит речным жемчугом, а наряды младших — незабудками из голубого шелка. 

— Добро пожаловать в Надор, — улыбается герцогиня, о чьей чопорности ходят легенды. Похоже, при виде сына даже ее сердце оттаивает. 

Ричард устало кивает и приваливается к двери, как будто у него внезапно закружилась голова.

***

За обеденным столом не стремятся развлекать Оскара. Центром крошечного мирка, главной радостью для слуг и домочадцев становится Ричард. Лакеи за спинкой герцогского кресла вот-вот подерутся за право подливать ему вино. Когда Ричард случайно задевает руку одного из них, принимая наполненный кубок, веснушчатый парень на миг застывает с выражением вселенского счастья на лице и, кланяясь, шепчет: «Храни вас Создатель». 

Умерла старая Нэн, скотник Джо замерз аккурат на Излом, рябая Берта тоже не дождалась молодого господина. Герцогиня сообщает это между делом, но в тихом голосе ясно слышен упрек. Ричард горбится, хмуро бубнит про клятву и монсеньора. Оскар готов вмешаться в беседу, если сырой, напоенный солью (интересно, откуда?) воздух столовой вдруг накалится, однако герцогиня молчит, как будто ей все равно, что сын пошел служить убийце отца. Наверное, просто не хочет устраивать сцен перед посторонними. 

— Это невозможно пить, — Ричард кривится, отставляет кубок с надорским белым. 

От местного вина сводит зубы — до того оно кислое. Оскар почти слышит, как герцогиня обвиняет сына в том, что тот совсем изнежился у Алвы под крылом. 

— Принесите меда, — приказывает она, и кто-то из слуг выбегает прочь. 

Спешно вносят маленький пузатый бочонок. Ричард поднимается с кресла, ступает навстречу лакеям, в руке — обнаженный кинжал, а в позе — гораздо больше мощи древних вождей, чем рисовки рафинированных аристократов. Стоит ему чуть склониться, узкие штаны плотно облепляют ягодицы. От открывшегося вида в голове Оскара мгновенно размягчается, а в паху твердеет. Это чересчур, чересчур, чересчур, от его желания веет нездоровым, мальчишечьим — тогда он мог месяцами вспоминать промельк ножки под задравшейся юбкой, преследовать ту, что имела несчастье показать веером «да». Его тяга изо дня в день лишь усиливается, ведь Ричард так близко, он дразнит — когда смеется и не находит себе места от злости, пьет жгучий арак и выбалтывает свои страшные тайны. Ричард, о котором Оскар мечтает с их первого душного вечера в Тронко. Ричард, который превратился для Оскара в навязчивую идею, после того как мушкеты адуанов разом дали осечку, а Алва хрипло расхохотался и обозвал его «заговоренным Феншо». 

Он острием подцепляет пробку, та вылетает наружу с тихим хлопком, по зале медленно растекается запах хмеля и цветущей липы. По загорелому пальцу бежит красная струйка. Когда бочонок ставят на стол, чтобы мед немного подышал, Оскар замечает багряный отпечаток на верхнем донце. Несколько капель могло попасть внутрь, смешаться со сладким напитком, и теперь они все, кого угощают под закопченными сводами, попробуют крови Ричарда. Сквозь призму его влечения даже это видится возбуждающим. 

— К нам заезжал наследник Давенпортов, не иначе хочет посвататься, — голос Айрис — как древесная смола, каждое слово оставляет вязкий след в воздухе. В нем вызов и флегматичность, тепло и горечь, а еще что-то потустороннее, словно вещает впавшая в транс провидица. 

Ричард напрягается. 

— И что... что вы ему ответили? 

— Жалкий ординарец, — равнодушно роняет герцогиня, — еще и отступник. Кто знает, чем увенчался бы мятеж, если бы генерал Давенпорт примкнул к Эгмонту. 

Оскар сильнее сжимает нож, ведь теми же словами можно попрекнуть и его отца, безразличного к политике любителя лисьей травли. Легкость нрава, помогавшая отшучиваться в пьяных компаниях, сейчас подводит, аппетит пропадает, ему делается неуютно. Он впервые думает о том, что герцогине может быть не по нутру незваный гость, хотя какая к Леворукому разница? Ричард меньше всего похож на маменькиного сынка, а значит, никто не помешает им развлекаться. 

— Я сказала, что уже помолвлена, — в глазах Айрис детская простодушность, за которой чувствуется фальшь. — Ты же знаешь, я не могу жить без тебя, Дикон. 

За столом повисает тишина, как бывает, когда несмышленыш во всеуслышание задает неудобный вопрос или выбалтывает грязный секрет кого-то из взрослых. Ричард торопливо хватает кубок, давится вином, кашляет, наверняка желая выгадать время для уклончивого ответа, и Оскар видит, как на его обветренных щеках проступают пятна румянца. Дейдри (или Эдит?) широко распахивает зеленовато-серые глаза, похожие на два кругляша замшелой гальки. Только герцогиня продолжает невозмутимо жевать кусочек телячьей отбивной. Что значит эта сцена? Неужели брата и сестру связывают чувства, более пылкие, чем приличествует родичам? Оскар не считает себя ханжой, однако некоторые вещи даже ему кажутся перебором. Но вдруг он неправильно понял? 

— Айри, — произносит Ричард, промокнув губы салфеткой, — ты и правда помолвлена... Надеюсь, вы извините мою усталость, — он вскакивает и смотрит на Оскара с немым вопросом. 

— И мою, — он понятливо выбирается из-за стола. 

— Я покажу тебе комнаты, — на лице Ричарда написано облегчение. — Тоби, — обращается он к веснушчатому лакею и указывает на бочонок с кровавым пятном, — мед можете распить в честь моего приезда. 

— Мы безмерно благодарны, — Тоби готов упасть на колени, словно получил дар от самого короля.

***

— Ты ничего странного не чувствуешь? Не хочешь спать? — Ричард смотрит с беспокойством, словно боится услышать от смертельно больного, что ему стало хуже. 

— Ты так спрашиваешь, как будто меня могли отравить, — деланно смеется Оскар. Сердце сжимает ледяная ладонь, в ушах звенит эхом «жалкий ординарец, отступник». А вдруг?.. 

— Нет-нет, — Ричард подхватывает его вымученную шутку. — Моя семья, конечно, может показаться странной, но законы гостеприимства для нас святы. 

Они сидят в отведенных Оскару покоях. Здесь светло и чисто, балдахин расшит вьюнком и дубовыми листьями, стену напротив кровати оживляет гобелен с конной охотой. Комната пахнет затхлостью, глаза выедает от соли (похоже, камни для кладки брали рядом с солончаком), но все окна распахнуты настежь, и скоро легкий ветерок нагоняет сюда ароматы сена и спелых яблок. 

— Повезло нам с погодой, — Оскар разглядывает замковую пристройку. С крыльца она казалась разрушенной — обвалившаяся кровля, полуразобранные стены — но из спальни гостевого крыла вид имеет целехонький. Конечно, это два разных строения, нельзя же помыслить, что ту развалюху успели восстановить за час с небольшим? У него шалит чувство пространства, только и всего. 

Ричард не откликается. Осень и впрямь выдалась по-южному мягкой, годом ранее (когда Западная армия возвращалась на зимние квартиры после триумфа Лудзее) стерня на покосах в это время уже поседела от инея, а в воздухе кружили белые мухи. Оскар отходит к сундуку, у которого брошены седельные сумки: нужно выбрать подарки, достойные герцогини и ее дочерей, а среди аляповатых безделушек — трофеев Дарамы и Барсовых врат — отыскать что-то в меру дорогое и в меру сдержанное будет непросто. Он выуживает из свертка опаловое ожерелье и три изумрудные броши в оправе золотых виноградных усиков. Сойдет. Распрямившись, оборачивается к Ричарду: 

— Как считаешь, твоя матушка... 

Тот спит, привалившись к взбитым подушкам. Голова расслабленно запрокинута, в вырезе воротника виден острый кадык и ямка между ключиц, где кожа тонкая, молочно-белая, не тронутая загаром. Значит, не отговаривался, правда устал. Его рот соблазнительно приоткрыт, губы — единственные яркие линии на лице, будто выгоревшем в лучах варастийского солнца. Оскар медлит. Под ребрами становится щекотно и тесно от слабости, через подмышки к локтям и по животу вниз ширится беспомощное желание обладать им безраздельно. Почему на пути в Надор им не встретилась бедная или просто полная постояльцев гостиница, где бы волей-неволей пришлось делить одну постель на двоих? 

Оскар подходит к кровати, долго смотрит, подспудно ожидая, что от его взгляда Ричард проснется и сразу же все поймет, но тот мерно дышит, скованный крепким сном. Тогда Оскар кладет украшения поверх несвежей рубашки: ожерелье с осенне-желтыми камнями, в чьей глубине нет-нет и промелькнут алые искры (словно кагетский ювелир вставил в оправу глаза дракона), ложится от плеча до плеча, броши Оскар располагает кружком у чужого сердца. Он отступает и любуется делом рук своих — Ричард теперь похож на пирата, который, желая похвастать, носит на себе всю добычу с последнего грабежа. Будь он и правда морским головорезом, вмиг раскусил бы все оскаровы мыслишки, недаром этот народец не терпит на борту женщин. Воображение рисует просоленные доски причала, ноздрей касается фантомный запах — смесь гнилой рыбы и морисского ореха, пальцы почти ощущают гладкость золотых таллов, которыми он расплатился бы со смазливым юнгой... 

— Прости, — Ричард сонно моргает, щурится на украшения. — Что это?.. 

Определенно, будь он портовым мальчишкой, все сладилось бы гораздо быстрее. Да, именно «быстрее», потому что в своем успехе Оскар не сомневается.

***

Жужжит пчела, обманутая не по-осеннему щедрым солнцем. Под сапогом Ричарда хрустит сухая ветка, и сойка вспархивает с берегового песка, хлопнув сизыми крыльями. Они испортили охоту кошке. Черный зверек с белой отметиной на лбу мог бы скрашивать одиночество зажиточной вдовы или старой девы (признаки породы на его сплюснутой мордочке видны невооруженным глазом), но живет в лесу и, судя по застарелым шрамам за ухом, — уже давно. 

— Летом здесь лучше, — Ричард оборачивается к Оскару, как бы извиняясь за полуоблетевшую листву на ивах, холодную воду озера и редкие порывы зябкого ветра. 

Они здесь одни, не считая лошадей; в седельной сумке мясной пирог и фляжка с ячменным элем. Солнце роняет последние крохи тепла сквозь прорехи в облачном кружеве, земля достаточно прогрета, чтобы расстелить плащ и устроить трапезу под открытым небом. Оскар уже собирается предложить привал (не без задней мысли, разумеется), как Ричард вздрагивает, с его губ срывается удивленный вскрик, а рука хлопает по колену. 

— Ужалила? 

Сухо сглотнув, Ричард кивает. Оскар присаживается перед ним, приподнимает штанину. 

— Позволь. 

Он сразу находит покрасневшее пятно укуса с черной точкой жала и, не колеблясь, прижимается к нему ртом. Ричард изумленно шепчет: «Оскар», смуглые пальцы хватают пустоту, и неясно, то ли ему хочется оттолкнуть, то ли притиснуть его голову крепче. Оскар сплевывает извлеченное жало и снова накрывает губами крошечную ранку. Теперь сомнений остаться не должно — он целует оголенное бедро, утыкается лбом между ног, скользит по коже и вздыбленным от холода волоскам; впитывает телесный запах, щекочет Ричарда усами, и тот, поначалу закаменевший, сбитый с толку, наконец отмирает. Он чуть шире разводит ноги, может быть, даже помимо воли; подается навстречу, шипит сквозь зубы нечто среднее между «о, Создатель» и «что ты делаешь». Подняв взгляд, Оскар убеждается в том, в чем и без того был уверен: ткань штанов Ричарда совершенно недвусмысленно топорщится в паху. 

— Оскар, я... — он пытается прикрыться сложенными ковшиком ладонями, щеки и уши розовеют от стыда. — Прости, это не то... 

Вместо бесполезного «да оставь ты» Оскар коротко прижимается к горячей выпуклости, ведет носом, касается губами ворсистой ткани и смотрит, смотрит прямо в серые глаза, обещая и без слов спрашивая, можно ли исполнить обещанное. Ричард жалобно всхлипывает. Завязки из черного шнура легко поддаются, Оскар приспускает его штаны и вбирает член до половины, а ладони беспорядочно гладят шероховатые от верховой езды ягодицы. Щель между ними трогательно приоткрыта, но он не рискует зайти дальше, надавить на вход — для большего пока не время. 

Когда Ричард — многого ему не надо — обессиленно падает на поваленный ствол, Оскар садится рядом. На языке горчит, колени ноют, и он гладит Ричарда между лопаток, вяло размышляя, как бы намекнуть, что не отказался бы от ответной любезности. Но тот понимает все сам. Сползает на песок, подбирает под себя ноги; потянув штаны Оскара вниз, неумело насаживается ртом на член, к которому, кажется, сейчас прилила вся его кровь, принимает сразу до конца и давится, давится, обиженно моргая. Оскар обхватывает раскрасневшееся лицо, гладит скулы кончиками пальцев. Его сердце готово разорваться от нежности к этому глупому, не знающему полумер, самому восхитительному. К Ричарду. 

— Не спеши. 

Он внимает совету, пожалуй, даже слишком рьяно: отстраняется, доверчиво смотрит снизу вверх. Ладонь Оскара подхватывает его под подбородок, притягивает ближе, мокрая от слюны и смазки головка тычется в губы, но Ричард жмурится и просто позволяет ей скользить, время от времени высовывает кончик языка, как любопытный зверек пробует незнакомое лакомство; целует невинно, как мог бы целовать сестру или мать, или невесту из приличной семьи. Этого так мало и одновременно так много, что Оскару хочется кричать. Неискушенность Ричарда шибает в голову, во все нервы, во все чувствительные точки; его запрокинутое к небу лицо — лицо праведника, лицо святого — чистое, открытое, без тени брезгливости, озаренное безграничным доверием. Когда Оскар ведет головкой между полуразомкнутых губ, только мысль, что для таких, как он, в Закате заготовлен особый костер, помогает удержаться на грани. А потом Ричард набирается смелости, впускает в горячий рот. И самообладание летит к кошкам. 

Оскар кончает, не успев предупредить или оттолкнуть; слабость накатывает волной онемения вдоль хребта, он откидывается назад, на сухие ветки, и чувствует, как травы и листья гладят его бока, оголенный живот, задницу. Это щекотно, они будто хотят вобрать его пот, проступившее сквозь поры желание, запах их с Ричардом близости. Бред... Наверняка он растревожил каких-то насекомых, хоть бы не муравьев, на большее Оскар не надеется, но сейчас ему слишком лень, даже чтобы просто проверить. 

Когда слабость уходит, никаких муравьев рядом нет и в помине, зато к его бедрам приклеились молодые побеги то ли клевера, то ли вьюнка. Он срывает один, растирает остро пахнущий стебелек между пальцами — глупая природа, со дня на день грянут заморозки, и все ее труды пойдут прахом. В десятке бье Ричард, отвернувшись, сидит у воды: умывается, полощет рот, приглаживает взлохмаченные волосы. Встав на ватные ноги, Оскар подходит к нему, обнимает со спины. 

— Ты придешь ко мне? Придешь ночью? — спрашивает он, зарывшись лицом в русые вихры. 

На бесконечную минуту Ричард застывает, решая, наверное, сложнейшую в жизни задачку, но потом отрывисто выдыхает: 

— Да. 

За правильный ответ Оскар награждает его долгим поцелуем в шею.

***

В замке мысли Оскара текут с сытой неторопливостью. Он одновременно опустошен и полон мечтаний о ночи — кто бы мог подумать, что казавшаяся неприступной твердыня падет после первой же атаки? В фантазиях Ричард крадется к нему в нелепом ночном колпаке и сорочке до пят, прикрывая ладонью свечной огарок. Как же головокружительно хорошо будет задрать согретую телом ткань до подмышек и в излюбленных солдатских выражениях объяснить Ричарду, чем они займутся под сенью дома его предков. Оскар не рассчитывает поразить (помилуйте, после летнего похода даже мальчик из церковного хора перестал бы краснеть от острого словца), но заставить Ричарда, сохранившего крохи стыдливости, повторить что-нибудь донельзя непристойное — эта идея ему по нраву. 

К вечеру холодает, и вся семья собирается у разожженного камина: герцогиня вышивает сценку исцеления прокаженных в реке Осбарет, одна из младших девочек вполголоса читает ей житие Святой Бернардины. Вместо гобеленов на стенах гербовой залы висят знамена с коронованными медведями и горностаями — правители этих мест никогда не отказывались повоевать, и по трофеям старых битв можно учить историю не хуже, чем по заумным трактатам. Среди выцветших полотнищ поблескивают пустые скобы для вражеских мечей. Убрали с глаз долой из-за ржавчины? Или на вековую рухлядь позарились олларовские чинуши? Оскар от нечего делать рассматривает портреты. Из поколения в поколение Окделлы не меняются, разве что у одного темнее глаза, или у другого светлее волосы, да еще чем новее полотно, тем ярче виден особый стиль каждого художника. Зато жены приятно разбавляют вереницу одинаково хмурых физиономий, даже странно, что ни южная живость девицы из Дораков, ни северная дородность толстокосой бергерши не дали всходов в сыновьях или внуках. Видимо, на здешней земле только такие и родятся — суровые, ширококостные, сухие, как корабельные сосны. 

За окнами сгущаются тучи, наливаются чернильно-синим сумерки, и вскоре света становится так мало, что Оскар перестает различать резьбу на подлокотнике кресла. Тонкий девичий голосок смолкает, но тишина ни у кого не вызывает беспокойства — кажется, всем есть о чем поразмыслить. Слуги не спешат зажечь бесчисленные свечи в бронзовых канделябрах, и будто по молчаливому уговору никто их и не зовет. Ровно потрескивают дрова, шуршит нить, которую протаскивают сквозь прокол в натянутом между пялец шелке, по подоконнику стучат первые капли дождя или градины размером не больше пшеничного зернышка. 

— Мне скучно, — капризно говорит Айрис. — Давайте играть в фанты. 

— Давайте, — взглядом Ричард спрашивает: «Будет ли это тебе интересно?», и Оскар ободряюще кивает. 

Они сдвигают кресла, Айрис кладет в пустой кувшин подаренную брошь, Дейдри — жемчужную шпильку, Оскар с Ричардом жертвуют для игры фамильные перстни. Рядом с герцогиней нечего рассчитывать на настоящее веселье, но даже самая невинная забава лучше, чем тупо таращиться на пляску теней. Айрис встряхивает кувшин, сует внутрь тонкую ручку. Этот фант сочинит мне сонет, этот фант споет о колдунье Бет, этот фант расскажет, как однажды попал впросак... 

— Этот фант меня поцелует, — «...как последний дурак», — оканчивает Оскар мысленно, чтобы не нарушать рифму. Айрис кокетливо опускает черные в полумраке ресницы и извлекает руку из кувшинного горлышка, но прежде чем ее ладонь раскроется, демонстрируя, кому предстоит выкупать свою вещицу такой ценой, Оскар знает, что увидит. Он прав: Айрис достает золотой перстень с карасом. 

Ричард вздыхает и закатывает глаза: что за глупости, мы же не дети, чтобы целовать друг друга под умиленное квохтание тетушек, но игра есть игра, и раз тебе охота требовать этот вздор, то так уж и быть... Оскар хорошо знает эти «так уж и быть», какие частенько читал в женских гримасках: «Я верная жена, но...» или «Я скромная вдова, но...», и в конечном итоге означают они одно: «сделаем вид, что я уступаю под невыносимым гнетом обстоятельств». 

Ричард встает, склоняется к сестре, чтобы церемонно клюнуть в щеку, но она быстро вскидывает голову, и поцелуй приходится на губы. Должно быть, от оторопи (да кого он обманывает?) Ричард не спешит отстраниться. Кулаки Оскара бессильно сжимаются — хорошенько встряхнуть бы эту потерявшую совесть парочку. Неужели герцогиня ничего не замечает? Та полностью поглощена вышивкой, младшая девочка дремлет в кресле рядом, свернувшись клубочком. Дейдри, не моргая, смотрит в потолок. Ладно, ей, как и прикорнувшей у камина малявке, может быть, велено не глядеть на такое, но герцогиня?! Вот у кого мозгов должно иметься побольше, чем у дурных от вседозволенности подростков. Оскар уже готов вскочить, чтобы оттащить Ричарда от сестрицы за воротник и, если потребуется, привести в чувство хорошей затрещиной, когда эти двое наконец отлипают друг от друга. 

Под левую лопатку Оскара вонзается ледяная игла. Холодок течет по спине, враждебный взгляд упирается в затылок, беспричинный страх достигает сердца. Он вздрагивает и бездумно оборачивается, но позади, конечно же, никого нет. Мгновенным прозрением накрывает, как валом морской воды: сейчас пол под ним разверзнет провал в горько-соленую бездну, а сверху остроребрыми глыбами осыплется высокий потолок. 

Да что за кошачьи фокусы?! 

С Ричардом придется поговорить. Если мать не находит на него управы, долг Оскара, как старшего родича (пусть Феншо-Тримэйны Окделлам — седьмая вода на киселе), вразумить, на кого можно заглядываться, а на кого — нет.

***

Ночную тишину нарушает быстрый стук. Ричард стоит за порогом в чуть широковатом, наверняка еще отцовском камзоле; пальцы спрятаны в длинных рукавах, подбородок почти упирается в ямку между ключиц — так сильно Ричард съежился, непонятно, то ли от холода, то ли от смятения. Оскар утягивает его внутрь, обнимает, чтобы отогреть и успокоить. Ричард облегченно улыбается — неужели сомневался, что его ждут? — и сознание собственной важности в его глазах, а еще власти, которую он, разумеется, никогда не употребит во зло, кружит Оскару голову. За спиной будто распускается пара незримых крыльев, и ему хочется взлететь высоко-высоко, взяв Ричарда с собой. 

За каминной решеткой потрескивает пламя, пахнет разогретыми камнями, раствором, из которого медленно уходит сырость, а еще солью — опять солью. Под колючим шерстяным одеялом тепло, как у Святого Хьюго за пазухой. Ричард жмется к Оскару, горячо дышит в шею, и слова о том, как давно хотел, представлял, мечтал, сами рвутся с языка. Ричард лишь изредка удивленно переспрашивает: «И тогда?..», «Быть не может...», «Все это обо мне?..», но о своих чувствах помалкивает. Оскару достаточно и того, что он позволяет себя раздеть, укладывается на спину, едва разведя ноги, — ну точно скромница-невеста в первую ночь. Оскар сдерживает смешок. Какие идиоты болтали, что Алва спит с ним. Видно же: если у Ричарда что и было, то разве со скороспелкой из ближайшей деревни, такой же неопытной, как он сам. Или?.. 

— У тебя уже было... с ней? — Оскар понимает, что сейчас лучше промолчать, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Бег мыслей не замедлить, их поток не повернуть в безопасное русло, калейдоскоп картинок не оборвать. Оскар ненавидит свое воображение — умудрился же так испортить момент! Но от желания остается сгусток желчи, медленно растущий в горле, руки зябнут, на плечи давит груз бестолковой вины — как будто в его силах было предотвратить это. 

— Что? — Ричард приподнимается на локте. — С кем? 

— Со своей сестрой, — Оскар резко садится. Что уж тут разлеживаться, ясно, что между ними ничего уже не будет. 

— Что? — глаза Ричарда делаются огромными, губы белеют, нижняя непослушно подергивается. — Ты с ума сошел? 

— Тогда почему она так себя ведет? — «Почему ты так себя ведешь?» — хочется кричать Оскару, упирая на «ты». И трясти Ричарда за плечи, чтобы его пустая голова моталась туда-сюда, отросшие волосы настырно лезли в рот, а глаза потерянно моргали. 

— Ты с ума сошел?! — Ричард отшатывается от него, как от ядовитой змеи, вскакивает с кровати, натягивает рубашку, путаясь в рукавах. — Ты... Ты... Не смей ко мне больше прикасаться. Никогда! И убирайся из Надора! 

— Почему она виснет на тебе? — Оскар тоже подхватывается. Злость пульсирует в жилах, бьет изнутри, переполняет. — Ты соображаешь, чем это может закончиться? Хочешь ей жизнь испортить? 

— Убирайся! — руки Ричарда крупно вздрагивают, затянуть узел на штанах не выходит. Он подбирает с пола камзол, прижимает к животу ком мятого сукна и пулей вылетает из комнаты. 

Оскар обессиленно приваливается к теплой стене у камина, таращится на щель между камней и, не дав себе шанса передумать, быстро пробует языком беловатый скол. Несоленый, как он и ожидал. Давно ему не было так паршиво — в последний раз еще до Лаик, когда он сбежал в лес и провалился в старую волчью яму (к счастью, без заточенных кольев на дне), из которой долго не мог выбраться. Вот и сейчас — чувство, что он по глупости шагнул в западню, не покидает. Проклятое место, проклятые мысли. Не все ли равно, что осталось у Ричарда в прошлом? Оскар начал обвинять и изобличать, а стоило просто выслушать. Вдруг он сам не знает, куда деться от последствий однажды совершенной ошибки? Благо у них хотя бы не дошло до дуэли... 

Ричард сказал убираться. Может быть, так и лучше. Вряд ли сколь угодно искренние извинения способны загладить обиду. 

Оскар расправляет мундир, застегивает генеральскую перевязь. Зеркала здесь нет, так что он просто проводит мокрой ладонью по волосам. Неплохо было бы побриться, подбородок совсем колючий — Оскар извлекает кинжал и обмирает. Этого не может быть, глаза врут, он осторожно трогает пустую выемку в рукояти из слоновой кости. Переворачивает ножны, трясет. 

Железное лезвие за час с небольшим осыпалось рыжими хлопьями ржавчины.

***

Они с Айрис сталкиваются на крыльце, и по первости, не разобравшись, Оскар принимает щуплую фигурку в серой шали за дикого кречета. Но потом огонь фонаря высвечивает на месте птичьей грудины бледное лицо, и крючковатый клюв оказывается выбившимся из-под чепца локоном. Айрис соскребает грязь с подошв о нижнюю ступеньку, недовольно поджимает губы и стягивает грубые перчатки. 

— Не спится? — спрашивает Оскар, наблюдая за тем, как она мнется. 

— Нужно было проверить, не затопило ли теплицы, — отвечает Айрис своим «провидческим» голосом. — Идти к ним не близко. Если бы не это, я бы уже давно спала. — Он не успевает удивиться или спросить, почему нельзя было послать горничную, когда она продолжает: — Возле замка ничего не растет, поэтому нам пришлось разбить сад за пригорком. 

— Блуждать в потемках для юной девушки небезопасно, — замечает Оскар, лишь бы что-то сказать. — Не боишься? 

— Я боялась, что Дикон не вернется с войны, — говорит она снисходительно. — Что мне какая-то ночная прогулка? 

Оскар пожимает плечами — поводы для беспокойства и правда несоизмеримы. Им не о чем говорить, но Айрис все стоит у мокрых перил, очевидно не зная, как с ним распрощаться. Оскар кивает ей — почти кланяется — и идет вниз к конюшне. 

— Вы уезжаете? — окликает она в спину. 

— Да. 

— Насовсем? 

— Да. 

— Вы поссорились с Диконом? 

— Да, — Оскару почти смешно от того, как он заладил, но вместе с тем и немного грустно — в последнем вопросе Айрис слышна чистая, словно горный воздух, надежда. Он спрашивает: — Я тебе чем-то мешал? 

— Вы могли забрать Дикона, — говорит Айрис. — Если бы он забыл о нас, мы бы погибли. Все до единого. 

Оскар тяжело вздыхает. На какой ответ он рассчитывал? Ясно, что она приревновала Ричарда, если между ними и впрямь что-то есть. Впрочем, разве это повод нести вздор? Может быть, у Айрис нелады с головой? Это объяснило бы, отчего она кидается на брата, не стыдясь родной матери. Объяснило бы, отчего Ричард воспринимает ее приставания как нечто естественное. Но неужели нельзя было об этом заранее предупредить? 

— Мы бы погибли, даже несмотря на то, что и так уже давно мертвы, — скорее угадывает, чем слышит Оскар и прибавляет шагу. 

Он седлает Дракко в самый темный час, когда серпик плесневелой луны прячут тучи, а до хилого осеннего рассвета еще три или четыре часа. Старается ни во что не всматриваться, ни к чему не прислушиваться, ничего не замечать, потому что знает: иначе силы, куда более жуткие, чем он способен вообразить, расплющат его разум. Что бы ни творилось под крышей Надора — это не его дело. Уж слишком он... сыт здешней солью. 

Не оборачиваясь на оклик привратника, Оскар выходит по подъемному мосту и только на дороге, посреди глубокой лужи, забирается в седло. Дракко довольно фыркает. Оскар касается конских боков каблуками, пуская его шагом; вдыхает аромат сырой земли и горьковатых листьев. Сорваться бы сейчас в галоп, чтобы ветер выдул из головы последние сомнения, а из груди — ноющую боль, но ночью на раскисшем тракте Дракко лишь переломает себе ноги, да угробит всадника. И если себя Оскару не жаль — полгода как живет взаймы, невесть кем заговоренный, невесть кем спасенный, — то верный мориск ничем не заслужил такой участи. 

...Варастийское солнце припекает непокрытую макушку, по шее сзади течет капелька пота. Среди угрюмых лиц офицеров Оскар различает серые, воспаленные глаза Ричарда — зачем его заставили присутствовать на расстреле? Наступает минута для последней молитвы, но вместо того, чтобы просить за себя, Оскар мысленно повторяет «пожалуйста, только не кинься под пули». Сухо щелкают мушкеты, колени слабнут, однако чудом он еще держится на ногах. Крик Ричарда «жив!» и обескураженный хохот Алвы сливаются с писком в ушах, Оскар смотрит вниз, ожидая увидеть свое окровавленное тело, из которого только что выпорхнула душа, но натыкается взглядом на бурую землю в полосах выгоревшей травы. «Сержант Перси, здесь не может быть ржавчины, я чистил его сегодня утром...», а дальше сильные руки — на большом пальце правой надет перстень с карасом — тащат его в тень, подносят фляжку с выменянным у бакранов араком, быстро касаются то плеч, то груди, словно их хозяин еще не до конца верит, что все обошлось... 

На кромке рассудка свербит нечто плохо осознаваемое, но Оскар трясет головой, и оно растворяется вместе с воспоминаниями. 

Он уберется из Надора. Между туч проглядывают редкие звезды — как будто кто-то наделал дыр в черной ткани, накинутой на небесный абажур; гниловатый свет выхватывает из темноты деревья по обочинам дороги, отражается в дождевых каплях, в спинках светлячков. Далеко-далеко волки заходятся тоскливым воем, предчувствуя долгие холода.

***

Ричард настигает его в хорне от таверны «Пятое колесо». Некоторое время они едут бок о бок, он угрюмо молчит, поддевая носком сапога сухие ветки. Дракко прядает ушами, косится на вороную мориску большим, сизым как слива глазом, но Сона — не жеребец, подвоха от нее ждать не стоит. Оскар не торопит Ричарда — знает, что они объяснятся так или иначе, и от этого на душе легче легкого, но тот дозревает до первой реплики, лишь когда рассвет золотит впереди убогие лачужки горикского предместья. 

— Пообещай, что поверишь мне, — требует он, глядя исподлобья. 

— Я постараюсь, — заверяет Оскар. 

— Я до сих пор не разобрался, что тогда случилось, — Ричард горбится, упирается взглядом в луку седла, обнимает себя за плечи, набросив поводья на руку. — Пытался забыть. Вычеркнуть. Но силы постоянно напоминают о себе в обычной жизни. Я не хочу ими пользоваться, оно выходит само! — он умолкает, унимая сбившееся дыхание, и продолжает уже отстраненно, будто рассказывает о чужой трагедии. — Мне было семь лет... 

Оскар слушает, и каждое слово, каждая недомолвка, каждое посеянное Ричардом зернышко распускается в его голове ядовитым цветком. Он чувствует так, будто пережил это сам — сам проснулся от утробного скрежета, кашляя от пыли, и в свете зеленой луны увидел, что потолок детской рухнул, все вокруг усыпано каменными глыбами, а в полу зияют черные провалы. Сам плакал, криком звал няньку и мать, но так и не смог никого дозваться. Сам отчаянно хотел, чтобы все стало как раньше, вкладывал в это желание весь пыл насмерть перепуганного сердца, просил у неба и у земли, одинокий, в уцелевшей кроватке — как в маленькой шлюпке посреди шторма. 

— ...Я не знаю, откуда что взялось, помню только, как удивился, когда посмотрел на стену, и под моим взглядом она вдруг собралась из осколков, — Ричарда зримо трясет, но Оскар не решается протянуть руку, ободряюще коснуться его плеча — так сильна магия рассказа. — Помню, как обрадовался, спрыгнул на пол, и там, где я должен был пройти, срослись все трещины. Я выбежал из детской, увидел Нэн... Она была мертва, ее раздавило. Теперь я понимаю, что она была мертва, а тогда я думал, что она просто сломалась и... собрал ее. Как стену. 

— Разрубленный змей, — изумленно выдыхает Оскар. 

— И так было со всеми, — голос Ричарда становится ломким, как первый лед, лица не видно за волосами, — с мамой, и с Айрис, и с Ди, и с Эдит. Я ужасно устал, хотел есть и пить, но я собрал их всех. И Лизу, и Фрэнка, и Элла, и старую Джин. Находились и те, кого не сломало. Одноногий Уилл пересидел за обвалившейся плитой, на нем не осталось ни царапинки. Он сошел с ума. Другие уцелевшие — тоже. Мама выгнала их, когда все наладилось. Сказала, что никому не нужны безумные слуги. А отец... он тогда ездил к графу Борну, это было как раз перед восстанием... отец вернулся, но так и не смог войти в замок. Камни не хотели держать его, потому что приняли меня. Полюбили меня. И те, кого я собрал, — тоже. И когда отец попытался перейти через подъемный мост, они на него напали, потому что он был предателем, а я сказал... — Ричард срывается на высокой ноте, шумно дышит, отнимает ладони от лица и смотрит вверх, — я сказал... я сказал... не помню. 

Оскар стискивает удила в кулаке, чтобы хоть так напомнить себе, на каком он свете. Нездоровое веселье набухает в груди, рвется вверх пузырьками, делает его пьяным, словно какой-то дух-цирюльник распрыскивает вокруг дурманное зелье, чтобы он не почувствовал, когда настанет час отсечь руку или ногу. Отсечь лишние иллюзии. Оскар открывает рот, но говорит совсем не о том, что его по-настоящему тревожит. 

— У меня не укладывается в голове. Собрать мертвого человека, чтобы он после этого ожил... 

— Я не лгу, — запальчиво отвечает Ричард. — Все так и было. Внутри людей есть что-то, к чему я могу обратиться, как к камню, и оно меня послушается. 

— Я не обвиняю тебя во лжи, — Оскар сам не понимает, кого успокаивает, — просто это так... уму не постижимо. Почему же ты не оживил своего отца, когда Алва убил его? 

— Я не смог, — похоже, Ричард искренне стыдится этого, — камень внутри него не откликнулся. 

— А те, кого ты собрал, они теперь, выходит, не имеют своей воли, только твою? — вопрос уже ближе к тому, что интересует Оскара, но все еще не о том. 

— Они могут сами защищаться и защищать меня, — Ричард морщит лоб, как школяр, который силится вспомнить урок. — Я почти никогда им не приказываю, они сами знают, чего бы мне хотелось. То, что делала Айрис, — она просто хотела прогнать тебя. Она больше не будет. 

— А я? — Оскар следит за малейшими переменами на его лице. 

— Что ты? — Ричард смаргивает. 

— Меня ты тоже собрал? После расстрела. 

— Нет, — он облегченно улыбается. — Для тебя я только сломал десяток мушкетов и один морисский пистолет. Ты ничем мне не обязан и можешь уйти, если захочешь. Я пойму. 

— Я бы ушел с тобой, — говорит Оскар. — Забрал бы тебя у твоих мертвецов. Навсегда. 

— Они моя семья, и я люблю их, — рот Ричарда истончается в упрямую линию. — Ты можешь либо принять их, либо убраться. 

Тень от голых ветвей падает на дорогу, как темная паутина, и они едут сквозь нее — под конскими копытами еле слышно похрустывают песчинки. Впереди пастух нахлестывает белых овец, нужно решать быстрее, чтобы не увязнуть в их пушистом море. 

— Я... попробую, — говорит Оскар скрепя сердце. Пусть сама идея ему претит, отказаться от Ричарда, оставить его одного в каменной могиле — настоящее предательство. Может быть, сейчас он не желает слышать о том, чтобы развеять тех, кого оживил, по ветру, это не значит, что так будет всегда. 

Не сговариваясь, они разворачивают коней. Скупое осеннее солнце согревает им спины.


End file.
